


A Day Without Rain

by AuctrixMundi



Series: Darkened Days To Come [20]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lothlórien, Love, One Shot, Romance, Songfic, Third Age
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctrixMundi/pseuds/AuctrixMundi
Summary: Langsam werden Elronds häufige Besuche in Lórien auffällig. Irgendwelche ausgedachten Staatsangelegenheiten sind meist nur ein Vorwand, um Celebrían zu sehen, in die er sich schon vor einiger Zeit unsterblich verliebt hat. Aber ob sie ihn auch liebt? Und blamiert er sich nicht schrecklich vor ihr? Ist er in ihrer Nähe, ist sämtliche Fürstliche vergessen und er wird zu einem nervösen Jungen. [A Day Without Rain - Enya]





	

**Author's Note:**

> _A Day Without Rain_ von Enya ist ein instrumentales Lied, der nachfolgenden Songfic liegt also kein Liedtext zugrunde. Meine Interpretation ist eher ein Aufgreifen der Melodie und eine Vorstellung, welche Handlung dazu passen könnte. Es wird sehr fluffig, beißt sich aber in Details mit meinem jüngeren Headcanon zu Elrond und Celebrían, so zum Beispiel in [Fallen Embers](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10560116). Und ja, ich habe damals, als ich den Text wahrscheinlich zwischen 2012 und 2013 schrieb, zu viele Klammern gesetzt.

Dämmerung lag über den Goldenen Wäldern Lothlóriens. Verschlafen blinzelte Elrond in den frühen Morgen. Ihm war doch … Hatte er da nicht Frauengekicher gehört? Er wischte sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und versuchte, die Müdigkeit abzuschütteln. Ach, er war einfach kein Frühaufsteher!

  Jetzt war es eindeutig, er hatte ganz sicher Frauengekicher gehört. Aber warum hier, in seinen Gemächern? Schlaftrunken, wie er war, kam er einfach nicht auf die Lösung. Kurzerhand schlug er die Decke zurück und schlich noch im Nachthemd zur Tür; ihm war es egal, er wollte wissen, wer ihn da aus seinem geliebten Schlaf gerissen hatte.

  Schwungvoll öffnete er die Tür.

  Und sah sich einer Horde kichernder Elbinen gegenüber.

  Die Elbinen verstummen sofort. Einige besannen sich auf ihre gute Erziehung und knicksten vor ihm. Die übrigen schoben eine der ihren nach vorn. Es war Celebrían. Sofort war jede missmutige Schimpftirade wie weggeblasen und er hatte nur noch Augen für Galadriels Tochter, die schüchtern zu ihm aufsah, ein Tablett mit Frühstück in den Händen.

  „Guten Morgen“, nuschelte sie.

  „Wie schön, dich zu sehen“, entgegnete Elrond enthusiastisch. Er bemerkte gar nicht, wie Celebríans Freundinnen sich zurückzogen und sie von der nächsten Flurecke aus beobachteten.

  „Ich habe Euch – nein, dir, ich habe dir Frühstück bereitet“, stammelte Celebrían. „Ich hoffe, es sagt Euch, dir zu.“

  Er nahm das Tablett entgegen. „Vielen Dank“, sagte er. „Komm doch herein, ich muss mich nur schnell angemessen kleiden.“

  Celebríans Gesicht begann förmlich zu strahlen.

  Elrond hastete wieder in seine Gemächer und suchte sich eilig Kleider zusammen. Wie peinlich, ausgerechnet Celebrían bloß im Nachthemd gegenüber getreten zu sein! Ausgerechnet Celebrían! Nicht dass sie jetzt schlecht von ihm dachte! Eine Katastrophe!

  Celebrían … Ein verträumter Ausdruck erschien im Gesicht des sonst so streng wirkenden Fürsten. Er hatte sie vor einigen Jahren (oder auch etwas mehr, je nachdem, wie man es nun sehen wollte) das erste Mal getroffen, als sie mit ihrer Mutter auf der Durchreise in Bruchtal rastete. Ihr Anblick hatte ihn verzaubert, vom ersten Moment an war er ihr hoffnungslos verfallen gewesen.

  Seine Besuche in Lórien waren merklich häufiger geworden, und so langsam, so hatte er den Verdacht, fiel es auf. Es ging immerhin schon einige Jahrhunderte so. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, dann eigentlich schon über ein Jahrtausend …

  Wäre nur nicht diese unsägliche Belagerung dazwischen gekommen, die sie alle so schrecklich gezeichnet hatte. Der Preis für Saurons Niederwerfung war das Leben Gil-galads, seines Herrn und Freundes, ein zu hoher Preis, wie er befand.

  Ach, er tat es schon wieder, immer diese finsteren Gedanken! Dabei war dies doch solch ein wunderbarer Tag, denn wie konnte ein Tag anders sein, wenn er mit Celebríans Anblick begann?

  Rasch hatte er sich irgendwelche halbwegs angemessenen Kleider angelegt und bat nur Celebrían in seine Gemächer, in denen er in letzter Zeit mehr oder weniger Dauergast geworden war. Er warf den kichernden Weibern hinter der Ecke einen letzten finsteren Blick zu, der sie verscheuchte, und schloss die Tür hinter seiner Angebeteten. Sie waren alleine, und schon war wieder diese verdammte Verlegenheit da. Elrond wusste nicht, was er sagten sollte.

  Dass seit Celebríans erstem Besuch in Bruchtal bis auf seine immer häufiger werdenden Besuche in Lórien nicht viel mehr geschehen war, konnte er nun einmal leider nicht hautsächlich auf diverse Unpässlichkeiten wie Belagerungen und den Tod eines kinderlosen Hohen Königs schieben.

  Celebrían sah sich schüchtern um und ließ den Blick zu Elrond huschen, nur um ihn sogleich wieder verlegen zu senken. Er trat nervös von einem Bein aufs andere. Ja, er und die Ordnung, Rethtulu hielt sich neuerdings um solche Zeiten seltsamer Weise noch nicht in seinem Schatten auf (er würde diesen Elb niemals verstehen!), weshalb das Chaos vom Vortag noch nicht beseitigt war. Aber jetzt war es eh zu spät und er musste irgendwie ein Gespräch anfangen. Und am besten nicht über das Wetter (er hatte sich schon einmal wegen so etwas eine Standpauke von Ceomon anhören müssen).

  Aber das Wetter war eigentlich gar keine so schlechte Idee … Immerhin war es ein milder Frühlingsmorgen und das Baumhaus, das so maßgebend war für die Galadhrim, hatte einen wunderbar gelegenen Balkon. Und das Tablett war, wie er, warum auch immer, erst jetzt wirklich wahrnahm, für zwei gedeckt. „Komm doch mit nach draußen“, schlug er daher vor. „Dann können wir gemeinsam essen, wenn es dir genehm ist.“

  Celebrían lächelte verlegen. Er mochte, wie sie dabei ihr Näschen kraus zog. „Gerne doch“, stimmte sie zu.

  Er stellte das Tablett auf einen kleinen runden Tisch auf dem Balkon ab und rückte eilig zwei Stühle zurecht. Einen bot er Celebrían an, dann setzte auch er sich. Wie es sich nun einmal in der Gegenwart einer Dame und Gästen sowieso allgemein gegenüber gehörte, schenkte er erst ihr Tee in ihrer Schale ein und dann sich.

  „Es sieht köstlich aus, was du da bereitet hast“, bemerkte er und ließ den Blick über das doch recht reichliche Frühstück schweifen.

  „Danke.“ Sie zog schon wieder so zuckersüß ihre Nase kraus. Er zerfloss förmlich bei diesem Anblick und war froh zu sitzen. „Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir in Caras Galadhon“, sagte sie dann. „Ich mein, du bist in letzter Zeit so oft hier und vielleicht wird es da auf Dauer eintönig.“

  „Nein, nein, ganz und gar nicht!“, beeilte er sich zu sagen. „Es ist wunderschön hier.“ Und mit Celebrían noch einmal um ein Vielfaches schöner, aber das brachte er irgendwie nicht hervor. Er könnte sich selbst ohrfeigen! „Die Lebens- und Denkweise der Galadhrim ist, wie ich finde, sehr interessant und erinnert mich in gewisser Weise an meine Kindheit.“

  Celebrían horchte verwundert auf. „Ich dachte, du seist in Arvernien geboren?“, fragte sie sich.

  „Ja, aber ich wuchs dort nicht auf, sondern in Ossiriand in der Nähe einiger Laiquendi“, erklärte Elrond und hätte am liebsten dieses Thema geschickt unter den Tisch fallen lassen. Er wusste immerhin nicht, wie Celebrían darauf reagieren würde, wenn sie erfuhr, dass Feanors beide ältesten Söhne sein Vaterersatz gewesen waren. Wenn sie erfuhr, wie sehr er noch immer an ihnen hing und die Hoffnung nicht aufgab, Maglor eines Tages doch noch zu finden …

  Celebrían bemerkte anscheinend sein Unbehagen und ging nicht weiter darauf ein, auch wenn sie es vielleicht gern gewollt hätte. „Ich muss sagen, ich bin ehrlich überrascht“, gestand sie. „Bruchtal ist doch so anders als Lórien!“

  „Aber gerade das ist doch ein Grund, noch immer großen Gefallen an den Goldenen Wäldern zu finden!“ Er schmunzelte. Prompt wurde Celebrían puderrot und senkte wieder den Blick. Verlegen sah sie durch ihre Wimpern zu ihm auf. Ihm schlug das Herz bis zum Hals. Wie gern er doch jetzt einfach nur ihre Hand ergreifen würde. Wenn er sich doch nur getrauen würde!

  „Bruchtal ist auch sehr schön“, brachte Celebrían ein wenig genuschelt hervor. Auch wenn es sehr gestellt klang, so wusste Elrond, dass es von Herzen kam, und er freute sich darüber. „Ich würde gerne öfters dort sein“, fuhr sie fort. „Bruchtal ist wirklich etwas Anderes, es ist beinahe, als würde es regelrecht Geschichte atmen. Ich mag das. Aber Mutter und Vater haben hier leider sehr viel zu tun, seit Amroth verschwunden ist.“

  „Das tut mir leid für dich“, sagte Elrond.

  Sie lächelte wieder verlegen. Und wieder schlug ihm das Herz bis zum Hals. Beinahe flog es ihr förmlich zu.

  „Als ich damals mit meiner Mutter das erste Mal nach Bruchtal kam, warst du so furchtbar nett und hattest mir alles gezeigt und so viel erzählt“, fuhr sie fort, anscheinend nun etwas mutiger. „Ich würde gern noch einmal kommen.“

  „Nichts lieber als das!“ Langsam stiegen ihm seine Emotionen zu Kopf, und er hatte ernste Probleme, noch einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Versonnen lächelte er sie an. Wenn er an den Tag zurückdachte, an dem sie so unverhofft und doch erwünscht in sein Leben getreten war, stieg wohlige Wärme in ihm auf. Liebe auf den ersten Blick, hätte sein Bruder es wohl genannt.

  Celebrían schien mit sich zu ringen und biss sich auf die Lippe. Sie holte ein paar Mal tief Luft. „Würdest du … ich mein, würde es dir gefallen, wenn ich dir heute Abend jene Orte zeige, die ich besonders schätze?“ Sie verhaspelte sich beinahe, so schnell nuschelte sie. Elrond verstand sie kaum.

  „Nichts lieber als das!“, beeilte er sich zu versichern. Die Aussicht auf einen romantischen Mondspaziergang allein mit Celebrían verdrehte ihm beinahe den Kopf und ließ ihn vergessen, dass er offiziell eigentlich nicht hier war, um seine Angebetete zu umwerben.

  „Wirklich?!“, rief Celebrían aus und schlug sich sogleich die Hand vor den Mund. „Ich meine, oh ja, ich freue mich schon“, korrigierte sich eilig.

  Elrond konnte nicht anders, er musste lachen. Celebrían kicherte verlegen und wurde rot, bis auch sie einstimmte. Wie lieblich und glockenhell ihr Lachen doch war, so bezaubernd wie der Gesang von hundert Nachtigallen! Nein, viel mehr als das, sie ließ die Nachtigallen verblassen. Im Rausch der Gefühle ergriff er nun doch ihre Hand.

  Celebrían verstummte und senkte schon wieder verlegen und schüchtern den Blick. Doch sie entzog ihm ihre Hand nicht. Ob er ihr einen Kuss auf die Finger hauchen würde? Nein, das wagte er dann doch nicht. Er versank im Blick ihrer strahlend blauen Augen, so tief und wunderschön wie das Meer. Sternenglanz lag in ihnen und all die Schönheit dieser Welt. Er würde sich niemals satt sehen können an diesen Augen.

  „Also, ähm …“, begann Celebrían verlegen. „Dann … bis heute Abend?“

  Elrond war es, als wäre er aus einem wunderschönen Traum gerissen worden. „Ja, dann bis heute Abend.“ War da wirklich noch dieses andere Leben? Ein Leben voller profaner Dinge wie Politik und Wirtschaft? Ein Leben, in dem nicht Celebrían Mittelpunkt seiner Welt war? Es schien ihm so unreal.

  Und doch war es leider so und er musste sich zusammenreißen und daran denken, dass er noch immer einer der Großen dieser Welt war, die die Geschicke dieser Lande lenkten. Die Gespräche mit Galadriel und Celeborn warteten auf ihn, so gerne er auch für den Rest seines Lebens einfach nur Celebrían betrachtet hätte.

  Es ging um keine wirklich wichtigen Themen, die Alibi-Ausreden waren ihm nach all seinen Besuchen leider langsam aber sicher ausgegangen. Dennoch hatte er arge Probleme, seine Gedanken beisammen zu halten. Immerhin saß Celebrían an der Seite ihrer Mutter und sah nun, einige Zeit später und von ihren Zofen standesgemäß eingekleidet und frisiert, einfach bezaubernd aus. Das einzige, was ihn störte, waren Galadriels und Celeborns wissendes Lächeln. War es wirklich so offensichtlich? Oder hatte Galadriel wieder einmal geschnüffelt und ihre Nase in Angelegenheiten gesteckt, die sie nichts angingen? (Obwohl es sie genau genommen ja eigentlich doch etwas anging …)

  Anscheinend war es offensichtlich (Elrond appellierte in schwacher Hoffnung an Galadriels gute Sitten), denn ebenso auffällig war es, wie der Herr und die Herrin Lóriens daran interessiert waren, diese wirklich recht gehaltlosen Gespräche zu einem Ende zu führen. Dankbar nahm es Elrond entgegen. Dennoch schien und schien der Tag nicht vergehen zu wollen, der Abend rückte mit jeder verstreichenden Minute weiter in die Ferne. Dass Rethtulu dieser Tage besonders eifrig hinter ihm her räumte (auch wenn Elrond ihn noch immer nie dabei erwischte, wie auch immer er es anstellte) und ihm damit keine Möglichkeit zum Zeit Totschlagen bot, trug nicht gerade positiv dazu bei. Ceomon hatte ebenfalls sehr rasch erfahren, was seinen Herrn dieser Tage umtrieb, und ließ sich nun gern mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln im Gesicht sehen, was selbst dann nicht wich, wenn Elrond ihn finster und mahnend ansah.

  Es kam ihm wie tausend Ewigkeiten vor, doch endlich wurde es Abend, und mit ihm kam wieder einmal die Nervosität. Hatte er sich richtig gekleidet? Würde er Celebrían auch ja nicht vor den Kopf stoßen? Machte er einen guten Eindruck auf sie? So vieles konnte schief gehen! Und wenn er es vergeigte …? Er durfte nicht einmal daran denken!

  Mit einem letzten schon beinahe panischen Blick auf seine Kleidung verließ er seine Gemächer und machte sich auf den Weg, Celebrían zu treffen. Sein Herz schlug Purzelbäume vor Aufregung, Nervosität und vor allem absoluter Hochfreude.

  Celebrían warte schon am Fuß des Mallorn, in dessen weiter Krone das Haus gebaut war, das Elrond stets bei seinen Besuchen in Lórien bewohnte. Sie erblühte förmlich, als sie ihn sah, und auch auf seinem Gesicht breitete sich ein strahlendes Lächeln auf. Sie knickste vor ihm.

  Elrond musste sich eingestehen, dass er verlegen wurde. „Bitte, Celebrían“, sagte er daher schnell, „du musst das nicht vor mir tun.“

  Celebrían knautschte ihr wundervolles Kleid. „Aber … ich meine …“, stammelte sie.

  Elrond lächelte und trat auf sie zu. Sanft löste er ihre Hände und behielt sie in seinen. Intuitiv lehnte sich Celebrían kaum merklich nach vorn, als wolle sie sich an ihn sinken lassen.

  „Zerknittre dein schönes Kleid doch nicht, es sieht so bezaubernd an dir aus“, sagte er.

  Celebrían nuschelte etwas Unverständliches und war zu keiner deutlichen Artikulation fähig.

  Er reichte ihr den Arm und sie hackte sich unter. Nun lehnte sie sich tatsächlich gegen ihn. Elrond glaube sich im Himmel auf Erden.

  Eine ganze Weile gingen sie durch Caras Galadhon und die umliegenden Wälder, scherzten, lachten, erzählten sich Geschichten, Arm in Arm und wohl die glücklichsten Elben auf Erden. Es war, als schienen die unzähligen Sterne an diesem Abend allein für sie. Für einige Momente vergaß Elrond all seine Sorgen und Ärgernisse, er konnte loslassen und sich einfach nur treiben lassen.

  Dafür liebte er Celebrían und für noch so viele andere Dinge.

  Irgendwann einmal blieben sie auf einer Wiese auf einem Hügel voller _elanor_ und _niphredil_ stehen. Weit breitete sich das mondlose Firmament über ihnen aus und erstrahlte im glimmenden Licht zahlloser Funken. Leise strich der Wind durch das weiche Gras und raschelte im Laubwerk der umstehenden Bäume, als wisperten gestaltlose Stimmen geheime Liebesschwüre.

  Elrond ließ sich in das Gras sinken und zog Celebrían mit sich. „Lass uns hier bleiben“, sagte er leise.

  Sie lehnte sich an ihn und er legte einen Arm um sie. Es musste am Zauber dieses Ortes liegen. Oder war es doch etwas Anderes?

  „Ich liebe diesen Ort“, wisperte sie. „Es ist Cerin Amroth. Es sind so viele schöne Erinnerungen mit ihm verbunden.“

  Er zog sie etwas fester an sich und sie ließ es geschehen. Versonnen begann er mit ihrem Haar zu spielen, so wundervoll, golden und lichtbekränzt wie das ihrer Mutter, wunderschön. Er hauchte sanfte Küsse darauf. Sie seufzte und erschauderte wohlig. Nun schmiegte sie sich vollends an ihn, und er schlang die Arme fest um sie.

  Gleich morgen würde er zu Galadriel gehen und sie um die Hand ihrer Tochter bitten. Warum hatte er es nur noch nicht getan? Es erschien ihm das einzig Richtige auf dieser Welt zu sein. Wie konnte nur etwas Anderes bestehen neben ihrer Liebe?

  „ _Milin cen_ “, hauchte er. Nur diese zwei Worte, und doch sprach die Welt aus ihnen. Ich liebe dich.

  „ _Milin cen_ “, bestätigte sie. Ein Schaudern lief durch ihren zarten Körper. Welch eine Macht konnten so einfache Worte haben!

  Sie sah zu ihm auf. Ein Ozean voller Sterne lag in ihren Augen. Und nun endlich trafen sich ihre Lippen zu einem Kuss so lang ersehnt, voll Zärtlichkeit und Verlangen, Schüchternheit und Begierde. Es gab nichts anderes auf Erden als dieser Kuss, als ihre Liebe, alles andere verkam zur Nichtigkeit.

  „Dein für immer, mein für immer“, wisperte er.

  „Dein für immer, mein für immer.“

  Der Bund war besiegelt, vereint in Liebe. Für immer.

**Author's Note:**

> Zum Schluss möchte ich noch einmal auf die Örtlichkeit, Cerin Amroth, hinweisen: Das ist ebenjener Ort, wo sich Aragorn und Arwen später verlobten.


End file.
